My Reason
by D4rkmion3
Summary: Quand un de vos amis vous annonce que votre meilleur ami vous aime, ça vous choque n’estce pas ? Mais quand vous apprenez que c’est à cause de ce même ami qu’il est avec une autre ? Vous essayez de le récupérer ou vous le laissez vivre en paix ? Dilemme …
1. Prologue

My reason.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K. Rowling, sauf les persos inventés bien sûr.

Résumé : Quand un de vos amis vous annonce que votre meilleur ami vous aime, ça vous choque n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand vous apprenez que c'est à cause de ce même ami qu'il est avec une autre ? Comment Hermione va-t-elle faire ?

BlaBla de moi : Voilou, nouvelle fic, nouvelles perspectives, nouveaux chapitres, nouveaux personnages, nouveaux couples, bref, tout est nouveaux mdr ! Bonne lecture !

IMPORTANT : Oui, pour la relation Cho/Harry, il n'était jamais sortit ensemble avant. Je tiens aussi à préciser que cette fic se passe en 7 éme année et que Andrew ainsi que Maria sont présent depuis la première année. Cho a redoubler sa 7 ème année voila pourquoi elle est encore à Poudlard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Prologue :

Hermione courrait dans les couloirs, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer pourtant rien ne venait. Elle hurla le mot de passe à la Fée qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des préfets et se jeta dans cette même pièce. Quatre regards convergèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement pendant qu'elle s'appuyait sur une table, la main sur son point à la côte. Ron se leva précipitamment et lui demanda d'un air plus que surpris :

« Hermione ? Mais … T'étais pas censé aller retrouver Harry après sa retenue pour lui dire que tu l'aimais _aussi _? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et tenta de parler. Les seuls mots qui parurent compréhensibles furent :

« Harry … avec … une autre … Cho … Ahhh … j'arrive … plus … respirer … »

Andrew se leva prit un air sérieux et lança :

« Je crois qu'elle essaye de communiquer avec nous. »

Hermione lui donna une tape sur le bras alors qu'Harry entrait main dans la main en compagnie de Cho.

« Salut tout le monde ! Vous connaissez déjà tous Cho. »

Hermione, qui cherchait toujours à retrouver son souffle, répéta :

« Cho.»

Elle accompagna ses paroles (NdA : Façon de parler hein !) d'un geste de la main vers Cho. Andrew, Marie, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent d'un air affligé. D'après des bruits de couloir, cette fille était une folle.

« Salut tout le monde, s'exclama Cho d'une voix enfantine. »

« Salut Cho, répondirent-ils sur le même ton. »

Harry présenta tout de même ses amis à la chinoise :

« Voici Ron, Ginny, sa petite sœur, Andrew, le comique de la bande, et Maria. »

Cho avait un sourire a tombé par terre, des cheveux longs et noirs, des yeux bridés d'une intense couleur marron et une visage aux traits fins. Harry avait l'air aux anges ce qui affligea encore plus Hermione. Ron prit la parole :

« Alors … Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez … ensemble ? »

Harry et Cho se regardèrent amoureusement et Hermione voyait rouge. Maintenant elle avait retrouvé son souffle, mais il s'obstinait à rester bloqué.

« Et bien, vous savez que j'avais une retenue avec Rogue ce soir. J'y allais tranquillement, je suis arrivé pile à l'heure et Rogue m'a intimé l'ordre de laver tous ses chaudrons. Après 5 minutes de récurage, je l'ai entendu sermonner sévèrement quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un m'a rejoins et devinez qui c'était ? »

Le souffle d'Hermione revint quand elle s'exclama ironiquement :

« Cho ! »

Elle éclata d'un grand rire bruyant alors que ses quatre autres amis la regardaient d'un air désespéré. Savaient-ils se qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment ? Assurément pas ! Elle avait l'impression qu'on prenait son cœur et qu'on le broyait dans un mixeur. Elle savait qu'elle réagissait comme une gamine mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêchait, cette chinoise était entrée dans sa vie comme on rentre dans un moulin.

« Bon c'est pas que votre compagnie nous embête, commença Harry, mais nous avons des choses à faire. »

Cho leur fit un clin d'œil coquin, Ron se retint de rire, Ginny écarquilla les yeux, Andrew eut à son tour une expression coquine et Marie trouva un soudain intérêt au plafond. Bref tout le monde évitait de regarder Hermione. Harry mit un bras autour des épaules de Cho et il sortir tout deux de la salle. Hermione pouvait enfin exploser. Elle se retourna vers Ron et le pointa du doigt tout en s'époumonant :

« C'est toi ! Toi qui m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

Ron leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

« On se calme Hermione, on se calme ! Oui, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait! Ca fait depuis plus 6 ans qu'il l'est ! C'est aussi de ta faute, tu aurais dû attraper ta chance _à l'époque_ ! »

Hermione serra les poings et essaya de contrôler la fureur qui la faisait trembler :

« Oui, mais je n'étais pas au courant _à l'époque_ ! Et maintenant, il est passé de Harry mon meilleur ami à Harry, un type génial que je n'aurais jamais ! »

Elle s'écrasa sur le canapé et se mit les mains devant les yeux. Les larmes commençaient à couler à présent. Toute sa frustration la rendait folle. Pourquoi fallait-il qui lui ai offert se stupide bijou ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Ron fasse ses stupides remarques ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione se réveilla à 7 h se matin là, elle était d'une humeur plus que joyeuse. Aujourd'hui elle avait 17 ans. Elle se dépêcha de se laver, s'habiller et de se brosser les dents afin de rejoindre rapidement les cinq autres. 20 minutes plus tard, elle était prête et dévaler les escaliers vers la Grande Salle. Elle repéra ses amis à la table des Griffondor, elle se précipita à leur côté. A peine assise que 4 « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MIONE » lui arracha les oreilles. 4 ? Elle compta ses amis, oui, il n'y en avait que 4 ! Qui manquait-il ? Elle fût coupée net dans ses pensées quand 5 paquets cadeaux apparurent devant elle. Elle attrapa le plus près d'elle, celui emballer dans un paquet jaune canari.

« HéHéHé ! C'est le mien celui là. »

C'était Andrew qui avait parlé, elle s'attendait donc au pire, le paquet pouvait très bien être piégé. Elle prit un coin déjà soulevé entre deux doigts et, avec une prudence digne d'Albus Dumbledore, elle le souleva lentement. Apparemment rien de dangereux pour l'instant. Elle arracha totalement le papier, tel un barbare. Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit une photo d'eux six totalement soul, Andrew une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main.

« T'es malade de m'offrir ça ? Si jamais mes parents me voyaient je me ferais étriper ! »

Malgré tout le cadeau lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Le cadeau suivant était mal enveloppé comme si la personne qui avait fait l'emballage. Elle s'attendait à un « C'es moi ! » de la part de Ron mais non, il lui dit :

« Ca vient d'Harry, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était désolé de pas être là mais il devait s'entretenir avec Dumbledore. »

Hermione ouvrit tendrement le cadeau, puis boîte noire pour y trouver un magnifique collier serti d'une émeraude qui avait du lui coûté une fortune.

« Oh mon dieu … S'émerveilla-t-elle, il s'en ait souvenu … »

Regards interloqués de la part de ses camarades.

« Désolée, c'est juste que sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'avais vu se collier dans une vitrine et j'étais complètement hypnotisé. Harry était avec moi à ce moment là. »

Ginny et Marie avaient un air rêveur alors que Ron éclata de rire :

« Qu'est ce qu'il ferait pour la fille qu'il aime ! »

Andrew lança un regard qui en disait long à Ron alors que dans le cerveau d'Hermione sa faisait Tilt !

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Le questionna-t-elle »

Ron avait une expression horrifiée sur le visage et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il attrapa Andrew par le collet puis lui demanda, anxieux :

« Dis moi que j'ai pas dit ça, dis le moi ! »

« Et ben si espèce de grande carotte, tu l'as bien dis ! Répondit le blond en enlevant les mains de Ron de sa si précieuse chemise. »

Hermione fixait le collier d'un air étonné avant de dire :

« Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Fin du Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A partir de cet instant, ils avaient insisté pour qu'Hermione révèle tout à Harry. Elle était d'ailleurs partie pour lui dire quand elle l'avait rencontré avec Cho.

« Hey Mione … Fait pas cette tête là, je suis sûr qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment ! Assura Ginny. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yeah ! Chuis contente de moi la ! Reviews plzzzzzzz !

BiZouxXxX !

DarkMione


	2. Chapitre n1

My reason.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K. Rowling, sauf les persos inventés bien sûr.

Résumé : Quand un de vos amis vous annonce que votre meilleur ami vous aime, ça vous choque n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand vous apprenez que c'est à cause de ce même ami qu'il est avec une autre ? Comment Hermione va-t-elle faire ?

RARs : Faites par Mail, les anonymes laissaient mwa les votres s'il vous plait !

BlaBla de moi (A LIRE SI POSSIBLE !) : Hello everybody ! Pour répondre à une question, non je ne suivrais pas le cours de l'histoire de Friends, j'ai effectivement pris l'idée, mais je ne suivrais pas à la lettre le cours de leur histoire mdr ! Merci et Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre n°1 : Mon premier c'est toi, mon deuxième c'est elle et mon tout est un gros problème :

Malgré les efforts ajoutés de Ginny, Ron, Marie et Andrew, Hermione faisait tout son possible pour éviter Harry et Cho. En faîte, elle évitait surtout Harry. Elle savait que si jamais elle plongeait encore dans ses yeux vert émeraude envoûtants, elle perdrait pieds et sombrerait dans la dépression (NdA : Quelle belle phrase mdr !). Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter éternellement, en cours par exemple, elle se contentait de parler avec Marie, Ron et Andrew, laissant Harry seul, sa précieuse chinoise ayant la plupart du temps cours avec les Poufsouffles.

Même si les cours avec les Serdaigles était rare, c'était ceux qu'Hermione pouvait le moins supporter. Cho attirait sans cesse l'attention d'Harry sur elle. Ce dernier se prenait au jeu et laissait de côté sa bande d'ami. Hermione les fixait d'un éternel regard qu'elle voulait vide de toutes expressions mais qui débordait de jalousie, Ron leur lançait parfois des regards de reproches qu'Harry et Cho n'arrivaient pas à interpréter, Andrew les regardait avec une lueur de vengeance perverse et Marie se contentait de suivre les cours. Ses amis ne lui en voulait pas, à 4 (NdA : Avec Ginny qui n'est pas présente pendant leurs cours car elle à un an de moins qu'eux.) ils avaient assez de regards brûlants pour faire s'enflammer le couple.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Hermione contenait son envie de meurtre. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait de se défouler c'était de se noyer dans le travail, ce qu'elle exécutait avec plaisir. Et puis ses amis et elle se organisaient souvent des sorties à 5 où Andrew faisait des pitreries pour lui remontait le moral et la faire rire. Ginny, Marie et elle entretenaient de grandes conversations qui lui occupait l'esprit pendant plus de 3 heures. Ron lançait des blagues vaseuses comme à son habitude mais qui avait le don de faire rire sa petite Hermione. Pourtant Harry était souvent à ses côtés, il était préfet-en-chef, elle aussi et leur salle commune était le Q.G. de la bande.

Le Survivant ne semblait rien remarquer de l'amertume dont faisaient preuve ses camarades. Il était souvent avec Cho et leur accordait bien moins de temps qu'auparavant. Il avait bien envie de mieux intégrer Cho au groupe mais il voulait aussi laisser du temps à ses amis pour qu'il digère leur soudain idylle, surtout pour Ron. Le pauvre, Harry n'avait cessé de lui répéter à quel point il pouvait aimer sa Miss je-sais-tout et voilà qu'il sortait avec une autre. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était aussi de la faute du rouquin, il lui avait l'envoyé paître en lui disant de l'oublier en se trouvant quelqu'un. Harry avait suivis son conseil à la lettre, maintenant il était heureux et était persuadé de ne plus ressentir de l'amour à l'égard de sa meilleure amie. Du moins, il le pensait être, alors pourquoi ce petit pincement au cœur quand il voyait Hermione ? Aucune idée, mais ce n'était sûrement plus de l'amour !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Un soir, dans le Q.G. de la bande,_

Nos charmants amis était regroupés sur les sofas en parlant de tout et de rien. Soudain le portrait s'ouvrit, Hermione eût le visage fermé, sachant déjà qui allait entrer. Quelle fût la surprise de tout ses amis en le voyant arriver sans Cho.

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Des « Salut Harry » se firent entendre, tous plus maussade les uns que les autres. Harry ne remarqua rien et s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui se dépêcha de mettre 10 bons centimètres entre eux tout en essayant d'être discrète.

« Quoi de nouveau dans vos vies ? Ron ? »

« Rien, la vie est aussi monotone que le cours de Binns et encore je ménage mes mots, répondit le rouquin. »

Harry esquissa un léger sourire puis se tourna vers Marie :

« Et toi ? »

« Rien, je me plonge dans mes devoirs et je prépare les ASPICS avec la plus grande attention, soupira-t-elle. »

Harry ne quitta pas son sourire, continuant son tour :

« Andrew ? »

« Rien, tu me connais j'adoooooooooore la vie que je mène avec tant d'entrain, ironisa le jeune homme. »

« Ginny ? »

« Rien (NdA : C'est fou comme ils peuvent avoir de la conversation. Mdr), j'écoute les cours comme le petit ange que je suis. »

Hermione eut un frisson d'anticipation, Harry se tourna avec une lenteur désespérante pour enfin poser ses yeux sur sa voisine.

« Et toi ma Miss je-sais-tout ? »

La Miss je-sais-tout en question eut un sourire amer : tout lui jeter à la figure ou lui sortir un copieux mensonge ? Les deux solutions étaient tentantes.

« Rien, je dévores toujours des livres et je vaque à mes occupations de préfète-en-chef. Et _toi_ Harry ? Quoi de nouveau dans ta vie ? »

Il ne perçu pas le ton acide de sa voix et s'exclama tout sourire :

« J'attendais que quelqu'un daigne me poser la question ! »

Chacun écarquilla les yeux et redoubla d'attention alors qu' Hermione pensait bien fort :

°_Il va nous annoncez qu'il va se fiancer avec Cho._

« Et bien, je vis les plus beaux moments de ma vie avec Cho, elle est tellement attentionnée, gentille, douce, bref, tout ce qu'un homme peut attendre d'une femme. Bien sûr, j'ai conscience que nous sommes encore trop jeune pour avoir une relation sérieuse, mais si à la fin de l'année nous sommes encore ensemble, je la demande en mariage. »

Harry s'attendait à des félicitations, des cris de joie de la part de ses amis ou encore la preuve qu'ils étaient heureux. Il ne rencontra que le regard hébété et l'expression figée de Ron, Ginny tomba du siège sur lequel elle était assise, Andrew plongea son regard vers le sol et plus particulièrement ses chaussures alors que Maire, qui semblait pas affecter par la nouvelle, sortait un livre. Il rejeta ses billes vertes vers Hermione, s'attendant à un peu de réconfort de sa part, mais il n'y trouva que de la glace.

La jeune fille, blessée, se leva en vitesse et monta dans sa chambre. Harry lança un regard surpris aux autres :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à tout lui révéler, mais ne voulant pas vendre son amie, se contenta de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas … »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ! Ron, vous passez tout votre temps avec elle et vous n'êtes pas fichus de me dire ce qui se passe dans la tête de votre amie ! »

« _Notre_ amie Harry, est aussi la tienne ! Et si elle ne va pas bien, ce n'est pas à nous de te dire la raison mais bien à elle ! »

Harry prit mouche, se leva à son tour et grimpa les marches 4 à 4. Il frappa à la porte de sa camarade :

« Hermione ouvre moi ! »

La Griffondor le laissa mijoter quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle remarqua que les autres s'étaient discrètement éclipser. Son regard se posa sur son ami :

« Quoi ? »

Son était sec et claquant ce qui étonna le brun.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi tu t'es enfuit comme ça ? »

« Pas de raison particulière … »

Harry commençait à s'échauffer, le comportement de ses amis l'énerver au plus haut point. Ils le rejetaient et lui parlait à peine.

« Mais bordel c'est quoi ton problème ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Il avait oser la voix et Hermione se figea puis lui répondit presque en murmurant :

« Mon premier c'est toi, mon second c'est elle, mon tout est un gros problème … »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voila, deuxième chapitre fini ! On passe au troisième qui est déjà écrit lol !


	3. Chapitre n2 : QUOI !

My reason.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K. Rowling, sauf les persos inventés bien sûr.

Résumé : Quand un de vos amis vous annonce que votre meilleur ami vous aime, ça vous choque n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand vous apprenez que c'est à cause de ce même ami qu'il est avec une autre ? Comment Hermione va-t-elle faire ?

RARs : Faites par Mail, les anonymes laissaient mwa les votres s'il vous plait !

BlaBla de moi : Hello everybody ! Beaucoup de blabla dans ce chapitre lol ! Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais c'est important pour la suite. Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre n°2 : QUOI !

Harry la regardait toujours avec des yeux perçants, tentant de déchiffrer ce mystérieux message. Soudain, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire et il éclata d'un grand rire. Hermione lui envoya un regard incrédule, pourquoi ce soudain changement d'humeur.

« Je comprends ton attitude maintenant, tu es jalouses de Cho … »

Hermione le regarda horrifié, il riait d'elle alors qu'il avait compris qu'elle l'aimait.

« … parce que je passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec toi. »

La jeune fille avait envie de lui crier dans les oreilles qu'il était un imbécile mais elle se contenta de frapper son front du plat de la main.

« Moi ? Jalouse ! Jamais ! Et surtout pas de cette _gourdasse_. Je suis sûr que si tu te mets devant elle et que lui demande de te comparer à un Veracrasse elle ne verrait même pas la différence. »

Harry fit comme-ci il n'avait rien entendu et continua de la regarder joyeusement.

« Bien sûr que si, tu es jalouses de Cho. Mais tu sais, c'est normal que je passe plus de temps avec elle, c'est ma petite amie et je l'aime. »

Hermione avait envie de lui envoyer une baffe bien sentie mais elle se retint à temps.

« Non, Harry, lis bien sur mes lèvres, J-e n-e s-u-i-s p-a-s j-a-l-o-u-s-e d-e C-h-a-n-g. »

Harry s'entêta à lui dire que si, elle à lui affirmer que non si bien qu'à la fin :

« Très bien Harry, JE suis jalouse de ta chinoise, ça te va ? »

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre, tu vois c'était pas dur. »

Elle se renfrogna, lui souhaita un rapide bonne nuit et lui claqua la porte au nez.

°_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot ! Je te déteste !_

Et c'est dans un état d'esprit assez meurtrier qu'Hermione s'endormit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bien entendu, notre jolie préfète avait un plan. Qui n'en n'aurait pas dans un moment pareil ? Mais le pire c'est que tous ses espoirs étaient posés sur le pilier de ce complot, Ron. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle savait très bien que oui. Arriveraient-ils à leur fin ? Pas aussi sûr que ça. Ron avait un _tout petit peu_ de mal à trahir son meilleur ami. Hermione le mit donc sous contrat magique que Marie scella d'un coup de baguette. (NdA : Ben ui, Mione allait pas demander à Andrew il aurait pu faire une gaffe mdr.)

Ron jura entre ses dents quand il repensa aux arguments perfides qu'Hermione avait utilisés contre lui.

_**Flash-Back :**_

« Ron steeeeeeee plait ! Ronald Bilius Weasley si tu ne fais pas ça pour moi, je ne te passe plus mes devoirs ! »

Le rouquin lui lança un regard amusé :

« Je m'en fiche, j'demanderais à Marie. »

« Parce que tu crois que je te les passerais ? Laisse moi rire, tu connais mes principes pourtant Ron. »

Son ton était assez sec et elle avait levé un sourcil. C'est vrai, Marie était très froide avec eux, mais n'en était pas moins une excellente amie. Ronald se tourna vers Hermione la moue made in Mione pendu aux lèvres.

« Grrr, d'accord, t'as gagné ! Mais tu as intérêt à me les passer tes devoirs ! »

« Très bien ! Alors tu ne serras pas contre un contrat magique pour … prouver ta bonne foi ? »

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

« NON ! Jamais ! »

Hermione secoua la pile de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire sous son nez. Le rouquin suivit le mouvement des feuilles avec avidité. Hermione reprit :

« Soit tu le fais, soit ses adieux tes E en Potions … »

Il grogna avant de se résigner.

« Marie, veux-tu bien sceller ce pacte ? »

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

A ça pour être manipulatrice, Hermione Granger l'était. Ron coupa net à ses pensées quand il vit Harry, assit seul à une table, sans sa Chang. Miracle et boules de gommes ! Ron se jeta à ses côtés et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Hey Harry, sa va ? »

« Bien Ron, mais tu vois bien que je suis plongé dans mes devoirs là ! »

« Oui, mais je sens que le sujet de notre futur conversation devrait te plaire. »

Harry releva la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Oh, et bien, quand on parle de ta préfète, tu es toujours à l'écoute. »

« Tu me connais trop, ça pourrait devenir mauvais pour moi. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou, ironisa Ron, allons droit au but. »

Ron ferma les paupières, prit une grande inspiration, puis les rouvrit et fixa le brun dans les yeux :

« Aimes-tu oui ou non Hermione ? »

Harry sembla avoir un moment d'hésitation et fuit le regard de son meilleur ami :

« Ou… Non. »

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien comprit. »

« Non, répéta le Survivant fermement, non, je n'aimes plus Hermione. »

°_Aïe, c'était pas prévu ça._

« Serais-tu de nouveau juste amoureux d'elle ? »

Encore un moment d'hésitation, pourquoi hésitait-il autant ? Il devait juste dire oui ou non. Même si le oui était fortement préférable.

« Oui, je crois que je suis juste amoureux d'elle. Tout ce que je ressens n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour. C'est toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux Ron. »

Son ami entendit la sonnette d'alarme s'allumer dans son esprit. Hermione allait le tuer si elle apprenait ça. Il lui apparut que la température de la salle augmenta légèrement.

« Hum, alors tu es amoureux de Chang aussi ? »

« Non, Cho je l'aimes, c'est totalement différent. »

« Qu'est ce qui est totalement différent Harry ? »

« Avec Cho, j'ai l'impression que tout ira toujours bien, que rien ne nous séparera alors qu'avec Hermione c'est tout ça mais en moins fort. »

« Ah parce qu'en plus tu les compare ! Si ça c'est pas de l'amour ! »

Harry rougit et dit d'une voix forte :

« Oh, et puis si je l'aimais encore qu'est ce que ça pourrait y faire ? On ne sera jamais ensemble ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Comment tu le sais d'abord ? Demanda Harry. »

Ron eut un sourire mystérieux avant de lui répondre tout bas :

« Elle aussi elle t'aime … »

La réaction d'Harry se fit entendre de tous et de toutes :

« QUOI ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finiii ! Ui je sais fin sadique, mais j'adore vous faire ça vous le savez ! Faites Pt les reviews ! BiZOuxxXx !


End file.
